The Black Bladers
by Yuni
Summary: It's me and my friends becoming beybladers and going to a tournament. We befriend the Bladebreakers. What will happen to the friendship during the tournament? This story is in the third person and is rated for vocabulary...
1. Introducing the Black Bladers

**The Black Bladers**

Disclaimer : I don't own any Beyblade merchandise. I only watch the shows every now and then.

Author: Hey peeps/readers/reviewers!! This is my first Beyblade fic, ever!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Introducing the Black Bladers

It was seven o'clock on a Sunday morning, and Pat was already up and ready to go. She wore baggy and comfortable clothing: jogging pants, a loose tee and running shoes. Her hair was tied in a cute bushy pony-tail.

"Ugh, I SO have to wash my hair today..."

She was about to go for a walk, when she heard the phone ring. Not wanting her mom to wake up (it was her birthday after all), she ran to the phone and picked it up.

" Hello?"

"Hello, this is Mr. Stevenson..."

"Hey Steven!"

"Yes, hello to you too miss."

"Why you callin so early?"

"Oh, just to see if you and your friends wanted to form a Beyblade team..."

"Sure!"

"Great. Call me as soon as you're done calling them."

"'Kay. Later Stevie!"

She hung up and picked up the dial again.

Her friends were going to kill her big time today. But hey, it was a time worth calling...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maggie was soundly asleep, until she heard a ring. She took her mallet and smashed her alarm clock, but the ring kept on going.

" Craaaaap. It's the phone..."

Her arm searched for the phone.

" Ummm...hello?"

It was Pat.

"Hey! I have the BIGGEST news Maggie!"

"It better be worth waking me up five hours earlier!"

"It's YOUR fault for falling asleep at 2!"

"What is it that's such GREAT news?"

"How would you like to be in a Beyblading team?"

"You fucking serious?"

"You think I would lie about something like this?"

Pat was right, when it was something like this, she never joked about it.

"Sure!"

"Great! Meet me at my house at noon, 'kay?"

The receiver buzzed: Maggie put the phone down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Sophie?"

Sophie's mom was shaking her daughter.

" Sophie, telephone..."

She sighed and went to get the water pitcher and dumped it on the sleepy head.

"Gaaah! What was that for? I just came back from L.A shit-head!"

"You have a telephone..."

"Who is it ?"

" Patricia. She said there was something REALLY important that she wanted to tell you..."

" Patricia? Why didn't you say so?"

Sophie grabbed the phone.

"Hey!"

"Hey! Did I wake you up?"

" Ummm...no, of course not!"

"Liar. I heard water and a scream..."

" Hehehehe...."

" Anyways, I got something that you're going to LOVE..."

Her mom left the room. All of a sudden:

"What, you SERIOUS? Duh I'm going!"

"Great! Meeting at my house?"

"Yeah!"

"Later dude!"

Sophie hung up. Her mother came in, puzzled.

"What was that for?"

"Mom, pack my bags! I'm going to Japan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The phone rang once, twice, three times before Gersande picked it up.

Her friends just called her J-J because no one felt like saying her name a lot...

" Hello?"

"Hi, can I speak to Gersande please?"

"It's me."

"Oh my god! You won't BELIEVE what I'm going to tell you..."

A few minutes later...

"Well, I have school to go to..."

"Aw come on J-J! The last day of school is never the most exciting one..."

"Okay fine, I'll meet you at your house at noon."

"See ya later!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At last it was noon. Everyone was at Pat's house.

"Okay guys, we NEED to find ourselves a team name..."

Maggie spoke up

"Well, what do we all have in common?"

Everyone looked at her, bewildered. Sophie spoke up:

"Ummm. We all like black?"

It's true: they all wore at least one piece of black clothing.

"Okay, that's a start. But what else do we have?"

Now was J-J's turn to speak up.

"Well, we are here because we're going to be bladers..."

Sophie looked at her

" Godzucs! You helped us find our name!"

"I did?"

"Yeah!"

Sophie flicked her silver hair.

"Guys, allow me to introduce the Black Bladers!"

Everyone gave a clap.

But in a happy moment, there's always someone to spoil the fun.

And that was Pat. She pushed her red streak out of her face

"Guys there's one little problem..."

Everyone looked at her.

"...we don't have a captain..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: Note that the hair colors are NOT the real ones! They were specifically asked by each and every one of us!


	2. And the captain is…what, you thought I w...

**The Black Bladers**

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you guys? I'm no CEO in a Japanese Beyblade company! I don't own any Beyblade merchandise!! Just leave me alone!!

Author: Hey everyone! I'd like to give a special thanks to my friends Sophie and Maggie, thanks for giving me the idea guys! I love you!

Also a special thanks to my first two reviewers

sectore: thanks for your review! Although I spent a few minutes trying to figure out what you meant, I CAN tell you that it's concentrated on both sides, but mostly on us (the Black Bladers).

pishcule: thanks for your review too! I'm happy that I found someone that's excited about it other than my friends!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: And the captain is...what, you thought I was going to tell you? Just read and find out!

Everyone looked at Pat with evil glares. Trying to get out of a future fight, she said in a shaky voice:

"I think I'm going to go get refreshments!

And ran to the kitchen.

Sophie crossed her arms.

"She IS right guys. We need a captain...

Everyone thought for a sec, until Sophie said:

"Hey, how about me?

Everyone looked at her. Maggie said:

"I don't want to offend you Sophie, but you need to be serious to be a captain...

"SO?

"So what I mean is that it would be preferable if someone else took the responsibility as captain...

"Yeah? Like WHO?

"I don't know. How about me?

" Maggie, you ain't that serious either...

"Damn. You're right...

"Okay. Maybe J-J?

"You serious? She easily gets mesmerized by any cute guy!

The trio kept on debating until Pat came back with the refreshments.

"Hey! You guys chose who's captain?

Everyone looked at her with big eyes.

"Uh, why are you guys looking at me like that?

All of a sudden, Sophie sunk to her knees and said:

" Please! Be are captain!

"Whaa?

"Come on! We need someone serious and you're the serious one in the group!

"I repeat: Whaa? You've got to be kidding me! A captain? Me?

Maggie said:

"Well if you don't want to be captain, I'll gladly take it!

" Heyyyy. I didn't say that I didn't want to be captain!

She put down the tray and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay! After having a bite, we'll start training!

Sophie looked at Maggie.

"Now look what you've done.

"WHAT? Not my fault.

"Umm, yes it is.

" Whatever.

Pat's voice beamed out:

"Oh yeah, before I forget, we are NOT going to tournaments in Japan...

Sophie said:

"Damn!

" Doesn't anyone listen to my phrases completely? We're not going to Japan _yet_. I don't think we're ready for that stuff yet.

"Humph. Fine...

And they all went to start training...


	3. A golden opportunity and a time to descr...

**The Black Bladers**

Disclaimer: One word describes what I own: NOTHING!!!

Author: Hello readers!! So sorry I didn't write sooner! You have NO idea how much homework my school gives me! And not only that, next year we have to do university level projects...in 10th grade!! My school is wacko, you should ask Ryuu no Tayio, she's one of my friend's that changed schools. She'll tell you the horror of 8th grade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: A golden opportunity and a time to describe who we are

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another day, another hour went by.

J-J sighed.

"What is it that's so important Pat?"

Pat was pacing in the living-room. She turned around with the hugest smile the girl ever did:

"Guys, I have the biggest news!"

Maggie looked at her friend:

"If it's such great news, why isn't Sophie here?"

"I called, but her butler said that she went out with her family..."

She brushed away something invisible and continued.

" Anyways, get this: there's a tournament in Japan and I think we've got the stuff to compete!"

J-J and Maggie looked at her with big eyes and both said at the _exact _:

"You SERIOUS?"

"Yup..."

Maggie started jumping up and down in place.

"Oh my god! Let's do this!"

J-J looked a bit perplexed.

"Umm, guys, don't we have school during the tournament?"

The dark-haired teen did have a point: they were in July and the tournament was in September...

At that exact moment, Sophie did her entrance, huffing and puffing, showing that she obviously ran a block or two...

"Guys! Guys! I jut heard the best thing ever! There's a tournament in Japan!!"

Her other three friends looked at her. You know, that glare that says: "We already know doofus. That's why we tried to call you!"

Sophie's joy officially was killed.

"Why am I the last one to know everything?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now I think this is the perfect timing to finally tell you, my dear readers, how we all look like. One of my friends even said that you guys probably picture us like the three little pigs and the big bad wolf. Of course, you don't necessarily have to go THAT far to imagine us, although it did give a good chuckle to whoever heard it ( in other words: me and my dear friend ).

Okay, let's start with Sophie...

One phrase can sum up her personality: she's a fifteen year-old pack of sugar that always has something to say, even in awkward moments that DEMAND silence. Generally happy and outgoing, it is very rare that you find her in a bad mood. Very very very laid back in tough situations. Although you rarely find her in a bad mood, she has the shortest fuse in man kind. So dont get in her way especially while beyblading, because she can turn haywire!! Especially if you know the VERY popular saying from Pokémon :

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!"

When she is in this scary temper, believe it or not she is actually serious for once. Always bring a fire extinguisher. Or you can use ice-cream, whichever is nearest...

Enough with the psychological crap. Now you guys (or gals, some of you I have no idea who the hell you are!!) really need to know how this girl looks like ( because she'll rip me to shreds if I don't...).

She has silver hair that falls to her shoulders. Although you never see her hair actually TOUCHING her shoulders, since she always ties it in a low ponytail, her head decorated with that damn red cap, put backwards ( somewhat like Tyson. Scarrrry coincidence).

Sophie: I don't wear it all the time!!!!!

Anywho, she has cool green eyes that are kinda spooky if they're open 100.

She wears black cargo pants, a black vest, a grey tee, two criss-cross belts, black biker gloves, hiking shoes and that smile that shines light right back at ya!

That's about it. There's also the beyblade to describe: it's black and silver and her bitbeast is Black Wolborg. And her own personal attacks are... you'll find them out later.

Happy happy joy joy. I'm done one person.

And now, Maggie...

She's around as hyper as Sophie, only a teeny weeny itty bitty less. Her greatest achievement? Being able to sleep 24 hours straight.

She has long red hair either tied in a high ponytail or just let loose. She wears green cargo pants, a black long sleeved shirt and over it a Nike tank top!!!!

Another strange coincidence: she has yellow eyes, like our friend Rei the nekojin!

Oh, before I forget, she wears goggles or a headset and wears normal shoes.

Her beyblade is currently being rebuilt, so no one knows how it looks like. But her bitbeast is a panther that we'll just call Dark Flames for now...

Now that's more like it.

Okay, I think I'm at J-J...

She sends the image of being a depressed teen constantly loaded on sugar, which is what she is. But she's really a nice girl when you know her!!

She wears a red tee, a black skirt and red boots.

Her dark-brown hair is tied in a loose ponytail and looks at the world in her deep brown eyes.

No one really remembers how her bitbeast or her beyblade look like, since she never trains with the rest of the group since Maggie and Sophie pranked her...

Okay, last, but not least, Pat...

She's the youngest of the four ( her being born a few months after everyone else), is the shyest of them all and is also the one who probably scares people the most. She's generally a nice little girl, but when someone pisses her off, she usually slaps them until they're unconscious.

She has blue-grey eyes, short brown layered hair with a red streak, wears a black tank top with a little red sweater on top, white pants and red and grey running shoes.

Since I don't feel like describing the beyblade, I'll just skip that part and bluntly tell you that her bitbeast is called Blakobra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: Sorry if it rushed at the end!! I REALLY have to go !! bye!!


	4. Get together

**The Black Bladers**

Disclaimer: Leave me alone! I don't own anything from Beyblade!!!

Author: Yo people. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I have five other fics that I'm working on, so it's hard to split my time! And plus, I just came out of a gruelling exam week, and I think I flunked at least two exams! My life is over…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Get together

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The leaves ruffled in the brisk wind as Rei was meditating in the green field over-looking the village.

His yellow eyes snapped open when he heard footsteps on the rocky path.

He swiftly turned around and faced a somewhat short stranger in black cloak. It was at least 90 degrees outside and he didn't see a single sign of sweat on the face, while he was drenched in it.

" What do you want?" he asked.

The stranger just looked at him and said in a monotonous voice:

" If I were you, I would switch teams if you want to win the upcoming tournament…"

" What are you talking about? I'm fine with my team!"

" That's a lie, and you know it. Your team's slowing you down."

The nekojin bit his lip. Whoever he (or she, he had no clue, the voice was low for a girl but high for a boy) was, they did have a point. The White Tigers were sort of slowing his progress down a bit. He looked suspiciously at the new comer and said:

" Hey, how do you know this?"

" We've been monitoring you for quite some time now Rei Kon…"

" Who's "We"?"

" That's confidential information."

In the distance, both could hear the voice of the pink haired girl scream out:

" Hey Rei! Come on, we have to go train with the senzei!"

The Chinese boy turned from his visitor for a split second. When he turned his head back, the stranger was gone…

Mariah arrived next to him and grabbed his arm, thus awakening him from his stupor. He looked at the girl, the owner of his heart.

" Mariah…"

" What is it Rei? Cat's got your tongue?"

" I'm sorry…"

And he swiftly hit the back of her neck. The body fell limply in his arms before he put it down on the ground.

And then he started to walk.

_( in Shanghai)_

Maggie was sipping a cool glass of ice tea.

" GOD it's so freaking hot in this damn coat!!!"

Her cell phone rang. She swiftly took it out of her coat pocket and brought it to her ear.

" Maggie speaking."

" Did you do the job?"

It was Pat.

" Yeah, he's probably on his merry way as we speak."

" Great! Remember, we're all supposed to meet in Moscow in three days…"

" Yeah, yeah, I know."

And the small teen shut her cell phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The navy-haired boy looked at his grocery list.

" Okay, I have to get ramen, chicken and carrots. That shouldn't be hard…"

He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw an empty sidewalk.

Tyson kept on walking. Again he heard footsteps. Ticked off, he turned around and faced a sliver-haired stranger wearing a long black coat.

" Will you stop following me? This feels like one of those American horror movies…"

" Only if you regroup your old team…"

" What's wrong with my current team?"

" You expect to win the upcoming tournament with a rowdy tween? You were lucky the first time, but it won't happen again. There's one team that could take it all away from you…"

"And how do you know?"

" That's confidential information Tyson. Just tell me you'll regroup your team…"

"Fine. Happy now?"

"Actually, yes…"

And now is the time for the constant nagging stare from Tyson.

"Crap. I have to get away now…" thought the cloaked figure.

"Look! A flying saucer!!!!!" screamed out the stranger, a finger pointed to the sky.

"Where?"

Tyson turned around.

" What are you talking about? There's nothing…."

He turned around and the person was gone.

"…there.." said Tyson.

Okay, now he was scared. Who the hell was it?

_(at Tokyo tower)_

"This place is so totally awesome!!!" screamed out Sophie, clicking away by the second.

Her cell buzzed.

"Y'hello?"

AN: You pronounce it like _yellow_ okay?

"Blue." Replied Pat.

"Haha, very funny…" said Sophie.

" Did you get the job done?"

" Yup!"

"Great!"

" Pass me the phone!" said Maggie.

" 'Kay Sophie, I really got to go now, so I'll leave you to Maggie…"

" Bye!!"

A little click was heard.

" Sooo, what do you think of Tokyo?"said Maggie

" I love it man! It's so cool!!"

" Well duh…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max looked from the harbour at the sea.

He had gotten a phone call from earlier from some person who told him to meet him at the harbour.

Usually, he didn't trust strangers. But the voice was filled with so much sincerity, he thought that he couldn't be in that much danger.

" You Max ya?" said a voice with a heavy Jamaican accent.

He turned around and faced a tall figure. A tall _Caucasian_ figure that was speaking with a Jamaican accent.

Weird…

"I spend most of my summers in Jamaica. That's why I have a weird accent, ya?." Said the stranger.

" Why'd you call me here?"

"You should rejoin the Blade Breakers…"

"Huh?"

"If you go to the All Stars, you'll lose. The Blade Breakers are probably your only chance to get to the top, ya know?"

Again, awkward silence. Max turned around and sighed. Whoever that was had a point: he did long to be back with his old team…

" Okay. You got yourself a…"

He turned around and the person was gone.

"…deal."

_(at a seaside café)_

Pat was sipping a cup of tea, eyeing Max from far.

She had a knack at doing disappearing tricks, her house always being excruciatingly quiet.

"Good God, he's such a cutie!!!!!" thought Pat.

Her cell phone buzzing snapped her out oh her reverie…

"_Allo_?"

"We're not in Canada anymore Patsy…" said JJ

(sigh)

"You could've called earlier JJ! I thought you actually jumped out of a window this time!!!"

"Tsk,tsk,tsk. I didn't feel like it this week…"

--;

"'Kay, meet ya later…"

And she shut her phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cool, brisk air of Moscow zoomed in the air as Kai was also sipping tea.

" You Kai?"

He raised his eyes to see a normal-sized figure standing in front of his little table.

"Hmph…"

"Mind if I take a seat?" said the stranger.

"Hmph…" said the quiet Russian boy.

The stranger brought the seat to them and sat.

" I'm here for something pretty important, M.Hiwatari…"

"It's about the Blade Breakers, isn't it?"

" How do you know this?"

"Tyson called earlier, saying someone told him to regroup the Blade Breakers…"

"And?"

"My plane's in six hours…"

" That's nice…" said the cloaked figure.

(cell phone ringing)

"Excuse me…"

" Hmph…"

JJ took her cell.

"Hello?"

"You're taking an awfully long time JJ…" said Pat.

"Are you watching me? Where are you?"

" Three tables behind you…" replied Maggie.

She turned around and her three friends waved at her discreetly.

"Oh my god…"

"Anyways, meet ya at the hotel room…"

(click)

" Excuse me, I have to go now…"

"Whatever…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, I'm exhausted!!!"

Sophie fell on her bed. She laughed a bit.

"But you guys have to admit, it was funny when we remembered that the Blade Breakers split up…"

" And the little auditions that Pat made us do…" said JJ

"Gee, _sorry_ if your voices were a little too high…" said the tall teen, eyeing Maggie.

"It's not my fault!!! I was born like this!!!! My voice is naturally high!!!" said the red-head.

They kept on fighting a bit until a loud snore came out of Pat.

"ZZZzzzzzzzzzzz….."

"Oh god, she's already asleep!" said an exasperated silver-haired teen.

"But these beds are comfy…" said Maggie in her friend's defense.

And they all went to dream land a few minutes later…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: SOOOOOooooo… do you like it? Review!!!!!!!!!


	5. The plan

**The Black Bladers**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I don't even own my favourite saying "Follow the butterlies"…

Author: Hey dudes! Latest chappy is officially up! I would like to thank my good friend Maggie who wrote the original version of the chappy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: The plan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You guys are probably wondering how four teens got the idea of tracking down each member of the Blade Breakers and convincing them to regroup huh?

Well it started five minutes after chapter 3.

Sophie was still depressed and the TV was on the sports channel. The announcer, a young female, came on.

"The beyblade tournament is coming at a fast pace. There is absolutely no sign that the BBA revolution, or commonly known as the Blade Breakers, are going to regroup."

Maggie's eyes widened.

"Oh no! We forgot that they separated! Now it's pointless to go!"

(AN: Before I continue, the only reason they wanted to go to the tournament was to beat the BBA revolution)

"The idiots can't do that!" replied Sophie

"My darling Kai…" said JJ

glares and puzzled expressions

"What?" said the blue-haired teen

"Guys…" said the tall fifteen-year old.

No one paid attention.

"Guyyys…" repeated Pat before hollering on the top of her lungs:

"SHUT UP PEOPLE!"

JJ landed in Maggie's arms in fear, Maggie landed in Sophie's arms in fear. Sophie just fell on the ground with the extra weight suddenly added to her own.

"Can't…breathe…" said the silver-haired girl.

"Now that I have your attention," said Pat, " I have an idea. We're going to spy on them…"

"We're going to have gadgets?" squealed the red-head.

"Not THAT kind…" said Pat.

"Aawww, that sucks…" said Sophie, who finally got up.

"Oh I know what you mean Pat! We're each going to spy one member of the BBA revolution and we're gonna try to make them go back to their old team! AND I'M GONNA BE WITH KAI! MUWHAHAHAHA!" replied a proud (and obviously sugar-high) JJ.

"Sort of. Only problem to your "Kai hunting" is that we're going to have to hide our faces…"

"Come on! He'll probably think I'm a boy…"

"Which you are…" pointed out Sophie, before running from JJ's ominous cloud of darkness.

"That sounds so cool! What are we waiting for?" said Maggie.

"Problem number 2: we're going to have to do a little bit of auditioning…" said Pat.

"Here's a pointer for ya JJ…" said Sophie, "think COOKIE, not KAI…"

"COOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" said the hyper-active JJ as she literally bounced off the walls in happiness.

smash

And then there was no more wall…

"JJ!" screamed out Pat "Not the WALL! Get away from my mom's…"

CRASH

"…never mind…" said the rest of the group as Pat went to get a broom to clean up her mother's good china. Or at least what USED to be china. And a cupboard. She'd have to call the hospital while she was at it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: And that's a wrap people!


	6. Tournament

**The Black Bladers**

Disclaimer: For the thousandth time, I do _not_ own Beyblade.

Author: Hey dudes! I finally decided to update! Yay me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Tournament

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyson was pacing up and down the room.

"What does this mean? Who the hell were they?"

"Tyson, if you keep on thinking so hard, you'll get brain trauma…" said an exasperated Kai.

"But Tyson does have a point Kai," said Kenny in his friend's defence, " this doesn't really make any sense. Why would four people take all this trouble to come after you four?"

Before anyone could respond to what the short boy, Hilary ran in, holding a newspaper.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! I've got some _major_ news!" yelled out the girl.

"You found out who the four freaky people are?" beamed out Tyson.

"No, not _that_ kind of news! The BBs are coming to Tokyo!"

"The who?" said Rei.

"No! The Who is so old!" replied Hilary.

Clueless glances surrounded her. Hilary sighed and took out a page of the newspaper and showed a picture of four shaded female silhouettes.

"The BBs are an all-girl band! They like so rock!"

"Hilary, I thought you gave up on music when Ming Ming came along…" said Max.

"Ming Ming…" said Kenny in a dreamy voice as he drooled a bit.

"Kenny! Don't go to the dark side!" screamed Tyson as he shook his friend.

"Anyways, what's better is that they're going in the same places the Beyblade Tournament is going!"

"And we care because…?" said Tyson.

"Because we're going to every single concert!" beamed out Hilary, showing off tickets.

"You have got to be kidding me…" replied the navy-blue haired boy.

"Hilary…" said Max.

"Yeah?"

"Do you even _know_ how The BBs _look_ like?"

"Uhhh…"

"_WELL?_" said all the boys, glaring at Hilary.

"Funny thing is, _none _of their fans really know how they look like…" added Hilary after laughing nervously.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me…" said Tyson for the second time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, the tournament had arrived.

Tyson rubbed sleep off his eyes. Hilary was jumping up and down in excitement at the mere thought of going to a concert.

They stood in the stadium as they waited for…

"Hey guys! Wait up!" screamed out a young boy with vibrant red hair.

…Daichi.

"Where were you?" said Tyson.

"I decided to take a walk." said Daichi in his own defence.

"A walk that took three hours?" asked Max, obviously clueless and ignored.

"Well you could of said so you dol-"

"_Welcome beybladers to the Beyblade World Tournament!_" beamed out the announcer.

"_And now, Mr. Dickenson will like to give an announcement. So give a round of applause to the man who makes it possible!_"

The crowd roared as the chubby old man came in, grinning as he usually does.

"Hello everyone," said Mr. Dickenson after the crowd died down a bit, " before the tournament could start, I would like to inform everyone that the tournament will go on a longer time period. And now, another announcement: each team will be living in the same quarters with another. The teams will be chosen in a few days. Good day."

A small rumble went around as everyone was talking about the sudden arrangement.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled out Tyson.

"There's really nothing you could actually do Tyson," said Kenny.

"Mr. Dickenson _is_ the organizer, so he could do pretty much everything he wants."

Their conversation was interrupted again with the announcer saying:

"_And now to present all the teams! Starting with the Blade Breakers!_"

The audience roared once more as Tyson, Max, Rei, Kai and Daichi came onto a podium and waved at everyone.

One by one, all the teams came on separate podiums: The White Tigers, The Majestics, The Demolition Boys, The All Stars…heck _every _team was there.

"_And now, this year's new teams are Team Nightmare and The Black Bladers!_"

Four figures came out of one of the entrances: a small pig-tailed brunette with blue streaks, a taller blond with black streaks, a girl with short plain hair and a boy that strangely…

"Hey Rei," said Tyson at the arrival of the boy, " don't you think that guy looks like you?"

…looked like Rei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raechael leaned toward her team mate.

"Hey Horu, that guy over there really looks like you." Said the short brunette as she pointed to Rei.

"That's impossible! No one looks as good as me!"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" asked the blond as she snickered.

"Watch it Vicky! When I take over the world, I won't spare you…"

_Although I do think you're cute…_ thought Horu as he blushed ever so slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_And now, the Black Bladers!_"

A door opened and mist came out as four cloaked figures walked into the room.

"What? _You're _the team?" screamed out Tyson in disbelief.

"Okay, _now_ I'm confused. Who the hell are they?" asked Daichi.

"Daichi, they're the four people that convinced Tyson, Rei, Max and Kai to come back together." Answered Kenny.

"_And now, let the tournament begin!_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: God, why do I write such short updates?

Audience: Well, at least it's longer than the last one!

Author: Yeah, but its length was compensated by the mass amount of humor!

Audience:…

Author: Don't forget to review!


End file.
